


Hunk could just INVENT tentacles just saying

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's slutty adventures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: based on the prompt: shunk + tentacle kink (title courtesy of bosstoaster on tumblr *finger guns*)Shiro and Hunk have had a few misadventures in the bedroom, so what's one more?





	Hunk could just INVENT tentacles just saying

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> no beta, all mistakes mine, yadda yadda, enjoy~

_Meet me in my lab at 2200. - Hunk_

The note had been slipped under Shiro’s door sometime between team training and dinner, and he couldn’t decide if he was more nervous or excited at what was going to happen.

Hunk had been working on something in secret for weeks, promising only that “it’s a surprise” and “we’re both gonna like it, okay, just trust me.” Shiro trusted Hunk,  _of course_ he trusted him, it was just that… Well, the last time Hunk made a surprise for Shiro, it ended with Shiro spraining his ankle and Hunk getting such bad rope burn on the backs of his thighs that he couldn’t sit down for a week.

Though, Shiro supposed the beginning and middle of that incident had been pretty enjoyable.

When Shiro set out for Hunk’s lab at 2150, he was still conflicted but determined to see what Hunk had poured so much of his time into. When he arrived, he knocked on the metal door and waited till Hunk told him to come in to press the door’s release.

“Hey!” Hunk greeted, his customary grin on his face, only softened around the edges in what Shiro had started to realize was a Hunk smile just for him.

He was standing in front of one of his work tables, which had something hidden under a large cloth sitting on top of it. Shiro glanced around the rest of the room and was surprised to see a rather large pile of blankets and pillows on the ground in an almost nest-like formation.

“Uh,” Shiro said, starting to worry they were about to have a repeat of last time.

“This isn’t like last time,” Hunk assured him, which only made Shiro more concerned.

It must have shown on his face because Hunk walked over to him and placed his hands on Shiro’s upper arms.

“Seriously, I promise,” he said, smiling at Shiro, his eyes filled with warmth, excitement, and a touch of hunger.

“I already tested it myself,” he added, giving Shiro’s arms a squeeze before stepping away to go stand behind the table. 

“Several times, actually,” he admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“That so…,” Shiro said, walking closer to the table. His stomach started to fill with warmth at the idea of Hunk using…whatever it was that was under that cloth to get himself off. Over and over, alone in his workshop…

Shiro licked his lips.

“Well?”

Hunk grinned, and, without any more fanfare, pulled the sheet off his creation.

Shiro could only stare, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. 

“ _Oh_ …,” he breathed.

On the table was what honestly looked like a black metal box with several opaque domes on each side. The domes glowed a light, neon green, and when Hunk tapped one of them, a smooth, tentacle-like… _thing_  appeared to phase through the dome and wrapped around Hunk’s hand. The tip probed Hunk’s skin, climbing up his arm until it reached his shirt sleeve, which it immediately dived into. 

Hunk tapped the dome again before the tentacle could get too far down his shirt, and the entire thing retracted back into its base.

“Sooo, what do you think?” Hunk asked.

“What…is it?” Shiro asked, leaning closer to the contraption, but keeping his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

“It’s completely synthetic, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Hunk said, a slightly teasing grin on his face.

Shiro…had actually been a little concerned about that.

“It’s mostly some Olkari tech that I’ve been playing around with, along with some Altean coding since their interactive tech is  _amazing_ ,” Hunk gushed.

Shiro smiled as Hunk continued to explain how he’d made the tentacle machine, most of it way too technical for Shiro to follow, but Shiro was always happy to just listen to Hunk talk.

“Ok, ok,” Shiro said when Hunk had gone off on a tangent, waxing poetic about Olkari synthetics.

“So how does it work?” He asked.

“Oh, right,” Hunk said, turning back to the machine. “It’s actually pretty user-friendly. The way you activate the tentacles is just by tapping the domes. Each dome only has one tentacle, so if you want more, you have to tap more domes.”

Hunk demonstrated by tapping three of the domes. A tentacle emerged from each and began reaching towards Hunk, two of them wrapping around his arm while the third went for his torso.

“There’s two ways to turn them off, though,” Hunk said. “The first is just by tapping the dome again.”

He demonstrated, tapping the dome of the tentacle winding its way around his chest. 

“The second is by pulling on the tentacles themselves.”

He tugged at each of the tentacles on his arm and they both immediately began to retract back into their domes.

“The tentacles can be kinda… _pushy_ , which is sort of the point, but they’ll react immediately if you really want them off you, so a solid tug will get them to retract,” he explained.

Shiro nodded, happy to hear that it wasn’t going to accidentally strangle them or something. He was starting to get kind of excited, the low level arousal he’d been feeling since he’d left for Hunk’s lab starting to grow.

“So… wanna give it a try?” Hunk asked.

“How…exactly?” Shiro asked. “I mean, I can definitely see how you could use it alone, but how would it work with two people?”

Hunk grinned. He stepped around the table to stand in front of Shiro, forcing Shiro to lean against it as Hunk crowded him, placing a hand on either side of the table behind him.

“I was thinking…,” Hunk said, leaning forward and claiming a kiss which Shiro gladly reciprocated.

“That since I’ve already gotten to enjoy it,” he continued, dragging his teeth across Shiro’s jaw, making him groan in appreciation.

“That it could fuck you,” Hunk whispered, his lips against Shiro’s neck now.

“While  _you_  fuck  _me,_ ” Hunk said, voice low and quiet, directly into Shiro’s ear.

Shiro groaned before slipping a hand into Hunk’s hair and pulling his lips back to his for another searing kiss.

“ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
